Game show Havoc
by hdude77
Summary: The pokemon characters go on a gameshow!!!


Game Show Havoc!  
  
Ash, Misty, Tracy, and Pikachu were scarfing down breakfast with their faces full and their forks rapidly moving shoveling the food into their mouths  
"Mm, this is good Mrs. Ketchum!" Said Tracy with eggs flying out of his mouth.  
"Yea, excellent!" Said Misty with some eggs coming out both her mouth and nose.   
"Well I'm glad you like it, it took Mr. Mime and I all morning to make." Said Ash's mom with a smile in her face  
"Hey mom, can you turn on the T.V.? Trainer Feud is on!" Asked Ash. While whipping her hands with a cloth Mrs. Ketchum walked across the dining room and turned on the T.V. The picture started to focus and a voice then took over.  
"All right, were down to the final round, and for 10,000 dollars and a brand new Pokemon! Show me Jigglypuff! (Ding) that's right, you won 10,000 dollars!" Said the host. Screaming filled the background as the host started to speak. "We are randomly selecting names in the Pokemon phone book to see who are going to be the next two contestants who will invite 2 of their friends and 1 of their Pokemon to come and play for 10,000 dollars. The names are… Ash Kootchum, and Gary Ook. Oh sorry, that's Ash Ketchum, and Gary Oak. Join me tomorrow in studio D3 for you chance to win on trainer Feud. I'm you host Todd the photographer signing off, be good to your families, bye, bye!" Ash sat stunned with eggs falling out of his mouth until he finally came to his senses.   
"So who am I going to bring, I think I'll take Tracy, and Brock!"  
"What about me you big S**** head?" Screamed misty with her head blowing up like a balloon.  
"Okay, I'll take Misty and Tracy then" Said Ash almost falling out of his chair.   
The next morning Ash and his friends arrived at the studio to see Gary and two of his cheerleaders.   
"I'm glad you made it Ash!" Said Gary with his screwed up hair bouncing around.  
"Well I'll kick your patooty Gary!" said Ash short of a come back.  
"Heh, Patooty, that's funny" Said Gary walking away with the cheerleaders sighing by his side. The show was just starting up as a loud booming voice came over the intercom.   
"Welcome to Trainers feud, now for your host, the one and only, Todd!" Lights started flashing as Todd ran out onto stage with some cards in his hand.   
"Okay, you ready to play?" Asked Todd "Then lets get started" He answered to himself.  
"Hello Ash, nice to see you again, I see you got… (Shudder) Misty with you, as well as this new fellow, Tracy." Todd said "And Gary, I see you have 2 women with you, have fun with the 10,000 tonight, that is if you win. Now lets go" A cheerleader named Charlotte ran up to the podium with the buzzer as well as Misty.   
"We surveyed one hundred people" Said Todd. "Who is the best electric Pokemon?" As quick as you could think of Misty buzzed in and screamed ZAPDOSE! "Is it up there?" (Ding) "All right are you going to play or pass?"  
"Play" Said Misty louder than a firecracker  
"Electrode" Said Tracy before Todd even got to him.  
"Electrode, is that up there?" (Ding) Good!  
"Electabuzz?" Said Ash more calmly than any of them  
"Is Electabuzz up there?" Asked Todd (ding) "Good" Misty and Tracy both got strikes by saying voltorb and Raichu. It was Ash's turn, and with two strikes he was unsure of what to guess.  
"Pika, Pika" Said Pikachu as it tugged on his jeans.  
"Oh Pikachu he screamed!"  
"Pikachu? Is it up there?" Asked Todd (ding). Winning the first round Ash, Misty, and Tracy were in the lead.  
After a total of three rounds Ash, Misty, and Tracy have won 2, and Gary n' gang have won 1 making Ash our winner.   
" In the bonus round you will get 10 questions on Pokemon, and your partner will also get 10 questions on Pokemon, you must get 15 total questions correct in order to win the money. Who will be the 2 to answer the questions?" Asked Todd. Both Misty and Ash raised their hands.  
"Okay, Misty you come down first." Said Todd, "20 seconds on the clock, here we go… "An Exeggcute has how many heads?"  
"Six"  
"Lickitung is number?"  
"Don't know"  
"Machamp has how many arms?"  
"4"  
"Tentacruel has how many tentacles?"  
"Don't know"  
"Bellsprout's most evolved form is?"  
"Victreebell"   
"Nidokings color is?"  
"Purple"  
"Weedle's most evolved form is?"  
"Beedrill"  
"Jigglypuffs height is?"  
"Don't know"  
"Wigglytuff's number is?"  
"40"  
"Arcanine's type is?"  
"Legendary"  
"Okay, you got 3 wrong and 7 right" Said Todd "Now it is your turn Ash, how can you do?" Ash walked up to the stage while Misty walked back to the stage hitting herself in the head for only getting 7 right. "You must get 8 correct to be able to win Ash, here you go… Paras has how many mushrooms on his back?"  
"Two"  
"Prime ape's Type is?"  
"Pig monkey"  
"Digletts height is?"   
"Eight inches"  
"Alakazam has how many spoons?"  
"Two"  
"Hitmonlee's type is?"  
"Kicking"  
"Counting his head, Onix has how many rocks that make up his body?"  
"I don't know, you expect me to know that?"  
"Dodrio has how many heads?"   
"3"  
"Starmie has how many appendages?"  
"10"  
"Tangela's type is?"  
"Vine"  
"True or False, Kabuto knows slash?"  
"True"  
"You got nine right making you a grand prize winner with 17 correct! You get 10,000 dollars and an Articuno!" Ash, Misty, and Tracy partied all night with the money and their new Pokemon on Ash's Belt. After the party Ash and Misty booked a hotel room and showed each other their undying love in great ways!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
